


Photograph (fanvid)

by StarlingJedi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Epic Love, Episode: s01e22 No Good Deed, Episode: s02e06 The High Road, Episode: s02e08 Til Death, Episode: s03e21 Beta, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/StarlingJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We keep this love in a photograph</em><br/><em>We made these memories for ourselves</em><br/> <br/>"All I know for sure is... you loved him. He loved you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment I first heard Ed Sheeran's "Photograph", all I could think of was Harold and Grace...
> 
>  
> 
> Windows Live Movie Maker is such a pain in the you-know-where, especially when it decides that it only wants to sync the music properly if you start the movie from the very beginning... every single time... :/ I had pretty much decided to give up when I encountered Timeless Dreamer in chat last week. She gave me some tips on how to fix the problem, and while the tips didn't really help matters (sorry!), talking with her and knowing that I wasn't the only one driven crazy by sync issues gave me the encouragement I needed to finish, so... thanks for that, Dreamer! ;)


End file.
